Hope
by humaneamy
Summary: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. 10 to 12 years has pass since edward broke up with bella. Bella is rape making two gineus twins. What rose and bella are like sisters.Jasper still sorry. And eward is in troble with the COPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV **It was months after Edward broke up with me in the woods. I thought life couldn't get worse. The day I said that, was the day pigs started to fly. I was rape, and conceive twins, one boy and one girl. But I wasn't going let that keep me. With amazing luck, I thought I lost, I got a criminal investigator degreed by age 20. Being the youngest person in 90 years to be a criminal investigator at such young age, I was boosted to the top.

10 years after

" Get in the car right now '' _I wasn't going to have it today of all days. We have just move to River Wood. At town similar to Fork ,but one major difference it was in Japan._

"Coming" yelled Niki. Niki was the one with brains. Her brain was like modern version of Isaac Newton brain and she has a lot klutz problems for 10 year old. _Inherited from me I can say. But her looks, who knew where she got them, shiny black hair and blue eyes did not run in my family, but the pale skin did._ I thought while watching her jump in the car, after tripping. _As for Mickel he was another story, he had the brains like his sister and the looks but all of that was block by the way he acted, which reminds me of Jasper but more talkative in a bad way. _

"Why the heck do we have to go to River high school" asked Mickel

"First, kick out that language from your system. Second, It was the closet school to the crime scene, remember that the reason why we moved here, the job was too big to ignore. And last , BECAUSE I SAID SOO" I laugh at myself I was beginning to sound like moms on TV.

"But-''"Ahhh that won't work""But-""Who's the parent here" I asked"You are" he murmured"Thank you, now lets go" I stated

At River high school

River high wasn't that big, it was green and blue like its mascot. But who could tell with a life side blue and green bird at the welcoming entrance. Walking my kids to their first class was a tradition for me, so I can embarrass them for rest of my life, unlike Edward._ Why am I thinking of Edward ARGGG he left me, stop thinking of him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Since 10 years after leaving Forks, Carlisle thought that that River Wood would be a nice place to settle down. Now here I am in River high setting in Ms. Broward class. Wondering of how Bella is, _ she must have a family by now,  
probably already forgotten about me at least now she doesn't have to be with a monster. _Snapping out of my thoughts, when Ms. Broward called me to pick news kids from the office._  
_When I heard her I jump to the door, glad to get out of class. As I approach the office I smelled _a scent so familiar and strong, that it woken up my vampire instinct. Ummm strawberry and chocolate. As I turn on the last corner of hallway which led to the office, I remember the scent it was Bella's scent.  
_Then I saw her,**_ Bella_**, she was wearing tight jeans and a blue professional work blouse. The outfit hug every last curve of her body. I could really tell that she grown in the last few years I saw her. The jeans she was wearing show the perfect form of her ass- _what when have I use that word, get it out of your head Edward- -'But you know you want that' repiled my evil vampire side or just me .- _ "Dame I'm hanging out with Emmet to much" __

Whoa! Why is he looking at mom like that? I snap my head to face the person who was thinking, it was a 10 year old boy who stink like a werewolf, no who was a werewolf. _ Did he just look at me freaky, hey vamp yeah you dimwit,., and yes I know your vampire you stink like one. Topaz eyes reddish hair, you must be Edward Cullen. Uncle Jake talk about you and mom dating months, just to make sure, nod if you are Edward Cullen. _Not sure what this kid playing at, I nodded.

"Ok, then we need to talk" said a different voice, it belong to a 10 year old girl who look just like the boy . _Twins I guessed. Oh! I bet this twin doesn't like me, she glaring at me like I'm her prey. Funny but in reality she be my prey. haha_

Finally noticing her kids were talking she saw the person she love the most. "Edward" crooked Bella.

Before I could answer her Alice came with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Once they saw Bella they all went to her. Except Alice and I knew she wanted me to see a vision.

_A baby crying in Bella hands. The baby was amazing beautiful then Bella said " Ahhh you want your daddy" then she handed the baby off to a man's hand that I wish it was me. Then I saw the man's face it was me, I couldn't believe it. Soon the twins came up to me and ask simultaneously "Dad can we go to grandma Esme place please"_ Then the vision ended. "I hope you make this vision happen Edward" stated Alice , before she went to Bella to say HI and of course asked her to go shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

** Bella POV**  
I saw a 17 year old boy with reddish hair, then I instantly knew it was Edward. _Did my kids just talk to him, ohh this is so weird_. Then I saw the whole Cullen family(_except Carlisle and Esme of course_) coming at me with wonder and excitement. At that moment I knew it was going to be a long day.

Emmet was the first one to hug me. " Hey Bells"

"Hey Emmet, its been a long time-" Before I could finished Emmet was messing up my hair, like a big bro trying to annoyed his little sis.  
"STOP messing up my hair" I blush fiercely

Then suddenly Emmet bark so loud I swear that whole school could hear him, between his laughs he said " Sorry Bella, but its just so fun messing with you"  
"Hey Bella" spoke Jasper

"Hey Jasper"

"I'm-"

"Its-"and before I could say something else, Alice threw herself onto me asking about when I could go shopping with her. I agreed to go shopping with her at the end, almost like old times.  
Then I saw Rose before I could say hi to her and hug her, the twins ran up to her and talk plus hug her first. Rose was the only person in the Cullen family to contact me and wonder how I was feeling. During that time Rose and I became like true sister. When she found that I was rape and I was having twins, she help me out. When she met the twins for the first time, it was the day when I figure out that the person who raped me was a werewolf. Which meant my kids were werewolf's too. But I got used to that as time pass and both Rose and the twins got used to the smell too._ Of course I told the kids that they were a werewolf, at first they thought I was going crazy on them. But ohh did I prove them wrong when they had change because they were angry. Having no idea how to help them they went to their Uncle Jake place for help for about a year._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose POV**  
It was just another day at River high . . ._ blahh _the school was crape to being with. But today was different when I heard this from the sweet devils "Aunty Rose" "Aunty Rose --"

Yes those were the sound of the sweet devils the most sneakiest little kids you would ever come across in your life time, well humane life time I mean.

_Hehe_ Humans are so stupid well, not Bells she a good humane. But those sweet devil aren't call devils for nothing.

* * *

_Flash Back _

I walk into the twin labatory overhearing their conversation.

"Do you think that it will actually work" a sweet mellow tone asked

"Of course, all we have to do is sneak up on her-' replied the devil A.K.A Mickel Emja Swan '- like right now" All I have to say that, two huge big ass claw ripped my freaking hand. When I saw this I knew I was going to kill them . " YOU LITTLES B---"Language" said Bells seeing what just happen.

"you guys are devils my sweet little devil who are going to pay ,no play with me, yes play with me" "It works" was all I heard frome them as a replied.

_End of flash Back_

* * *

--and so please"

"ok "

"Great"

"yeah . . . wait What " _oh god did I just agreed to something stupid. Did I just call for God . Oh god I'm losing it . No I'm doing it again . Dame Edward probably laughing at me . Dame shut up. Oh goush I'm turning into Emmet, I need to stop spending time with him_**. Thax 4 reading my 1st story . **


	5. Chapter 5

Twins P.O.V

* * *

"Well Auntyyy Roose, you just agreed to be are experiment tester for the rest of your vamperick freakish life, not ours, no no no, but yours because well you know were going to die, but your not going to go to heaven with us, so hey now you can help us make something out ourseleves befor we die," we siad in the sweetes voice we can muster. "And if you don't belive us we have every thing on record" Flashing their cellphones at Rose.

* * *

Emmets _POV OHH MY GOSHH THEY GOT ROSE ! ! ! ! _(imagine a school girl squeaking, its more hilariouse_) I can see it now......me and my little freaks half werewolf mioins. YES ! ! We would rule the world Vampime (me) and CockVamp... no ... CockRoach or WolfCock(them) HEEEE HEE HAA HA HA _

* * *

Alice_ POV heeh heeh its even more funny seing it happen for _real( are typical Alice)

* * *

Jasper _POV HA HA _

* * *

Edward P_OV Dame Bella is so hot, how could. she have such evil kids _

* * *

_?POV _" Why yor-" said Rose Ring Ring 'Hello' 'Hello, Ms. Swan where are you ?' 'River High' 'Well can you please come overe here quick. Bye' "Guys I have to go. Hugs" Bella siad interruping Rose "Bye Mom, love you"the twins said As Bella was walking to her car, she stop "Wait the rules,again" "Don't kill, don't call Uncle Sam or Dean to kill supernatural stuff, and NO experimenting on people under eighteen" "Good" "Bye" "Hand me them, NOW!" "But mama" "But-" "Childeren" "..Ok" Laser, guns, spy equitment, stakes, more guns, salt, holy water, and more technology was pass in to Bella's bag. "I swear some times you kids" Bella said shakeing her head. "Man you let us do nothing" the twins yell in a George Lopez voice

* * *

Everyone POV "DAME ! !" _how could they hide on those stuff on them?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.E-mail me if you have any ideas of how the story should go. I know I spell some words wrong, but bear with me.**


End file.
